Scopestuck
by CrystalMapleLeaf
Summary: Fansession! Currently accepting character forms! Scopestuck: A tale of many. Young and naive, restless and bold, these kids will have to surmount the challenges presented to them as precise as possible. One screw up and the session's doomed. Who'll reach god-tier? The answer is unknown for now, but the seer shall show the correct path. Follow it. There is no room for error. Go on.


Hello hello! Welcome to Scopestuck, otherwise known as the Sigma Session!

This will be a story in which I'm going to need people to submit their characters, or themselves, so I can write it. I don't have enough characters on my own to do this entire story after all!

Now, since there's going to be classpect issues, I'm sure, let me tell you this:

Only ONE per class and aspect. I'll put a strike through any already taken, alright?

I myself will be putting, well, myself, into this. I am a Knight of Breath. Now, I have a few characters that I could always trace back on if someone has a good enough character that I want them to get the spot for Knight or Breath.

A question that most of you are wondering:

How big will this session be?

That is up to you! You need to submit characters, though the max I'll go is 12. Due to every aspect being taken after that and all.

Another question:

What about trolls? Are they cool?

Glad you asked! Yeah, trolls are fine!

And now, for the important part of this, the submit form! Yes, there's a form, but you can add things if you want. I'll do a demonstration with the form as well, so you know how it works. Also, I'll only accept characters via **MESSAGE**. Reviews are nice, but I would prefer this way so there can be surprise. You'll know if your character is in though if I choose them!

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Species:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Height:

Relationships (Or opinion on them if none):

Classpect (If you have a specific explanation on it that you wish for me to use, go ahead and pop the link in!):

Personality:

Hobbies:

Trolltag/Chumhandle:

Quirks:

Strife Specibus:

If Troll, Blood Color:

A Small Sample Of How They Act (A few sentences of in character dialogue, action, or hopefully both. This is to get a feel for the character :) ):

Other:

Why you want them to be in the story:

And now, for an example!

Name: Ashley Siegle

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Species: Human

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Height: 5'6

Relationships (+ opinion on them): Would be open to any relationship, though will be a bit flighty and usually not serious about them.

Classpect: Knight of Breath

Personality: She doesn't like to be tied down, more so liking to make her own decisions. She's also rather lazy, and usually tries to procrastinate on things. She can be productive if she likes what she's doing however, and will usually be very happy and care-free. That's what everyone sees anyways, though behind her confidence, she's rather insecure and sensitive. She dwells on the past, and usually won't mention it to others, or avoid it if brought up. She's rather oblivious to things too, and is innocent to a very minor extent. She also tends to go with what others are doing, but if she finds that they're not what she thinks is good, then she'll try to turn things in the opposite direction as fast as possible. Another thing is that she's too obsessive with music at some points, and might make clever music jokes.

Hobbies: Drawing, writing, singing, sleeping, and playing video games. Though she likes making things as well.

Trolltag/Chumhandle: thoughtlessZephyr (TZ)

Quirks: Encase her text in wondrous |* high ranged music notes! She loves to flaunt her range after all! Double the ! for double the excitement! And if she's making a music joke or pun, add on a ~ to the end of her sentence! Emphasis is used like THIS. Normal grammar is used otherwise. |*

Strife Specibus: Cardkind, Staffkind

If Troll, Blood Color: Not a troll, so just normal human blood :)

A Small Sample Of How They Act (A few sentences of in character dialogue, action, or hopefully both. This is to get a feel for the character :) ): She paused for a moment before typing out with a frown on her face.

TZ: |* Don't ASK me about him! I HATE that guy! Seriously, why can't he just get OUT of my life already? He keeps on meddling and it's getting to the point where I've just about had it with his BULLSHIT! So what if he was flirting with me and we kinda had a thing, the guy's a complete jackass! |*

Other: She gets a bit too emotional at times, so play around with her wording and things of the like. Her typing color is a dark purple for reference, and sometimes encases things in lime green if serious.

Why you want them to be in the story: She could be a great addition, and this story seems like it could be interesting! Plus, she needs to be seen a bit more, and I think you'll use her to the best of your abilities! Well hopefully at least.

And that's it for the form! So now, let me set up a date for closing the box on characters.

The due date to submit your character is _**9/5/15**_

Now, the list of available classes:

HEIR

WITCH

SEER

KNIGHT

MAID

THIEF

PRINCE

PAGE

SYLPH

ROGUE

MAGE

BARD

Aspects:

WIND

BLOOD

VOID

RAGE

MIND

HEART

SPACE

LIGHT

HOPE

TIME

DOOM

LIFE

Have fun and good luck!

Let this session live on, the Sigma Session!


End file.
